


holy

by orphan_account



Series: of the suns land (oc series) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fantasy setting, M/M, My First Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, body praise, shamless smut, soft smut, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you were church, id get on my knees. confess my love. youre holy to me.





	holy

**Author's Note:**

> bc im weak and soft and gay

Pale fingers carefully glide over bony hips, clad in tight fabric. Ouro hums, and the elf tilts his head, dyed hair falling in front of red eyes and he stares at the royal heir laid out on the bed in front of him. Awkwardly, the retainer shifts his legs, squeezing hips just slightly by doing so.

“What’re you waiting for?” Hydo asks, orange and blue eyes blinking up towards the man on top of him.

He lifts a scarred hand up, gently caressing the elf’s cheek. “Are you scared?”

Red eyes blink, and Ouro falls silent for a bit. He shifts, kisses the palm of Hydo’s hand, nuzzling into it just slightly. “Of course not, my lord.” Hydo lets out a soft, nice-sounding chuckle.

“You can drop that.” At this, he waves a hand towards the room. “It’s just us.” A pause, then, amused, “Unless if you wanted to have an audience, hm?”

“No.” Ouro says, sharp and cold, and his ears flick back. “No audiences.” He feels a twist of jealousy settle into his gut. Everyone knows how . . . lovely . . . almost untouchable Hydo is. Body and personality wise.

At this, Hydo only gives a pretty smile, and leans back onto the bed calmly. He doesn’t need to say that he’s giving himself up for the retainer. Both of them are aware of such a thing already.

Ouro hesitates, letting out a few strings of praise in Elvish, and slowly touches Hydo.

He had taken his time, earlier, undressing the bandages from Hydo’s body where he could. The emperor’s heir didn’t allow much else. Perhaps that’s what led up to this.

In a singular, smooth motion, Ouro pushes up the rest of Hydo’s shirt, exposing skin that would be smooth had it not been littered with old, slightly raised scars.  
He makes a few motions, and Hydo sits up so the could pull the rest of the shirt off, carelessly throwing it aside. He’ll pick it up later. Before the maids get to it. Ouro gently ghosts his fingers over Hydo’s torso: his nipples, which gets a small shiver out of the other and a stifled noise; where the scars under his breasts would be if he still had either of those things; glides down to his hips and presses sharp nails lightly into his skin.

“You’re still completely okay with this, correct?” Hydo blinks, a bit lazily, and gives another soft, yet charming, smile.

“Your wish is my command, I hope you know. I’m the one who wanted to know if you wanted this.”

. . . That is true. Ouro casts a smile towards him and doesn’t say much more, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses around the now exposes parts of his body.

Hydo inhales sharply, letting out a small moan as soon as Ouro just barely grazes sharp teeth against the dip in his hips.  
A soft chuckle comes from the Szarkai elf, and he adjusts his position into facing a toned stomach, pressing another gentle kiss and looking up at Hydo through half-lidded eyes.

“Sit up.” Ouro mumbles. “I wanna look at you.”

Hydo blinks, however doesn’t question the request as he does so, leaning heavily against neatly placed pillows.  
Ouro hums, and continues on with the gentle touches as Hydo whines and squirms, pressing his legs against Ouro’s sides.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Cold hands gently caress sun-kissed skin. He only continues with the gentle kisses — occasionally the slightest graze of teeth against skin — as he finally reaches Hydo’s thighs.

Ouro takes his time with slowly sliding Hydo’s pants and undergarments off — the latter already soaked through from the soft attention that seems a lot more like . . . body worship.

“Oh, dear . . .” Ouro says, lilting a gentle, and Hydo squirms in place. Ouro places a hand against Hydo’s thigh, and nudges him softly.

Hydo obliges, spreading his legs a decent amount. Ouro smiles, purrs something in Elvish akin to a thanks, and lowers his head, starting to press gentle kisses to his inner thighs.

“P-please.” Hydo whines, and Ouro looks up. The man he’s fucking is flustered, looking away. He gently taps a sharp nail to his thigh, which has Hydo’s attention snapped back towards him.

“Pay attention to me, my lord. I want you to see this.” He lowers himself again, biting and sucking a hickey into soft skin. This causes a shaky moan, which Ouro relishes in.

“I want you to see how pretty I find you.” Another hickey, closer to his clit this time.

“O-ouro. Pl-please, ah.” Another moan, and the sweet noises are practically music to the elf’s ears.  
Once more, Ouro gently shushed him. It takes a while, but his thighs are eventually decimated with bite marks and hickeys and lingering kisses that still burn his skin.  
He adjusts himself so he’s pulled Hydo closer, a hand sneaking closer and closer to his thigh.  
“You’re so pretty. And you’re doing so well for me.” He murmurs, lips pressed against Hydo’s cheek. The latter whines, just the slightest moan being audible, and squirms.

“Ouro.” He hisses, and casts a look to his retainer. This causes Ouro to look up. Tilt his head innocently. And then, Hydo presses on, “Please. I-I’m starting to get so close, I’m—“

Ouro shushes him by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, calloused fingers teasing his entrance just slightly. This gets Hydo to jerk, and attempt to get Ouro to finger his clit further. Ouro pulls away with a soft purr.

Ouro moves to Hydo’s neck, kissing and sucking. He’s going to make absolute sure there would be hickeys for him to see tomorrow. “You’re doing so good.” He mumbles between bites, and finally inserts his pointer and middle fingers into Hydo, rubbing against the walls of his clit.

“So precious and beautiful. Have I ever told you that?”  
Hydo doesn’t answer, so he stops, until the other stutters out a ‘no.’ Ouro smiles, pleased that he can manage to turn the other into such . . . a soft, moaning mess.

Ouro moves his fingers, slowly starting to move them in a scissoring motion, making sure Hydo is more comfortable, then goes a bit deeper until he hits the other’s g-spot.

Hydo gasps, loud and mixed with a strangled moan, as he cums over Ouro’s fingers. His back arches as Ouro gently continues on, gently bringing him down.

The continued motions, especially Ouro slowly - almost teasingly - dragging his fingers out, makes him whine, despite the fact he feels almost over stimulated.

Ouro smiles, giving soft words of praise all the way along, and pulls away from Hydo’s neck and shoulders — which are a lot more marked up than his thighs. He brings a hand up to his mouth and cleans up Hydo’s mess.  
“You did well, darling.”

Hydo pants, leaning back down and covering his face. Ouro lays down next to him, and then Hydo shuffles closer, pressing his chest against the other’s shoulder.

“How about I return the favor?” He asks, eyes gleaming almost mischievously.

Ouro smiles, gently pulling Hydo closer.

“Perhaps later, yes?”


End file.
